The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus that simplifies maintenance work has been disclosed. A worker performs adjustment work on the image forming apparatus by operating an operation section.
An image forming apparatus has also been disclosed in which a post-processing device connects to a main body through an optional device such as a binding processing device.